


Suya es la canción de hielo y fuego

by Lady_Of_Words



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Canción de Hielo y Fuego
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Words/pseuds/Lady_Of_Words
Summary: Historia de la relación de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark, desde que se conocieron en Harrenhal hasta su final. Escrita desde la perspectiva de ambos.Rhaegar Targaryen's and Lyanna Stark's relationship from their point of view. Since they first met at Harrenhal.





	1. La noticia

**Author's Note:**

> Se irán alternando los puntos de vista de ambos personajes, con algún punto de vista ajeno de vez en cuando. Esperamos que os guste.
> 
> Lyanna's and Rhaegar's POVs will alternate, maybe with another POV...

**\------Rhaegar------**

 

**280 AC**

 

**Rocadragón.**

 

Todo iba a cambiar. Él lo sabia y los nervios no le dejaban dormir.

Anticipándose a la salida del sol abandonó sus aposentos, dejando un cálido beso en la frente de la hermosa criatura que acababa de llegar al mundo.

-Pequeña Rhaenys... -dijo el Principe como en un susurro llevado con el viento y con silencio cerró la puerta tras de si.

 

Las playas de Rocadragón tenían muchos lugares ocultos y uno de ellos era el favorito de Rhaegar cuando tenía que tomar decisiones importantes.

Decisiones por las que los Siete Reinos serían protagonistas.

Todavia era de noche, mientras Rhaegar paseaba dezcalzo por la playa dejando que la espuma del mar bañase sus pies.

Allí, lejos de la atención de todos, se sentía libre y en paz. Podía ser él mismo.

Cuando las primeras luces del sol comenzaban a acariciar el horizonte, Rhaegar volvió al castillo y se dirigió hacia una de las grandes torres.

Dormido entro la paja y unos sacos de maiz, se encontraba un mozo encargado del cuidado y de la alimentación de los cuervos que llegaban cada día

con las nuevas a Rocadragón. Y éste se encontraba bajo la tutela del Maestre, el cual transmitía los mensajes a su príncipe y señor siempre que necesitara

de su decisión. De los asuntos de menor importancia se encargaba el propio Maestre o el Consejo.

 

Cuando el mozo reparó en la presencia del Principe Rhaegar allí se levantó tan rápido como llega un rayo hasta el mar.

-Mi señor...yo -Rhaegar le interrumpió con una sonrisa y un toque amable en el brazo.

-¿Ha llegado algún cuervo al alba?-

La cara del mozo era un auténtico poema pues jamás se había personado delante suya el propio señor de Rocadragón. Nunca había tenido trato directo con Rhaegar

Targaryen y encima se acababa de despertar de golpe. La pregunta le dejó curioso, pues en cuanto se dio media vuelta pudo comprobar cómo un cuervo

procedente de Harrenhal portaba con él un mensaje atado a su pata. 

Aún con el gesto de asombro por lo que acababa de suceder y vivir, sin todavía creérselo, se lo entregó a su señor con una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza

pero que sus labios no lograron articular. ¿Cómo era posible saberlo?

 

Con la sonrisa y el porte de un rey, el joven Rhaegar abandonó la torre mientras sus dedos acariciaban el sello intacto de Harrenhal.

Era aquello que no le dejaba dormir. Aquello que estaba deseando ver llegar con impaciencia. Al fin empezaba a cobrar forma.

 

Lord Whent anunciaba la realización del que se llamaría el mayor y más grande de los torneos jamás vistos en Poniente.

Invitaba a los grandes señores, caballeros y damas a asistir a su torneo de Harrenhal. 

 

Rhaegar estaría allí.

 

 

 

 

**\------Lyanna------**

**280 AC**

**Invernalia.**

****  
** **

Lyanna había salido a cabalgar antes de que sus hermanos o sus padres se despertasen. Aunque Lord Rickard y Lady Lyarra eran bastante permisivos con las aficiones de su hija, ella sabía que hubiese preferido que amase la costura y las artes tanto como amaba los caballos y las espadas.

Tras recorrer unas cuantas leguas de bosque alrededor de Invernalia y observar a una familia de ciervos beber en un arroyo, decidió regresar. Así estaría a tiempo de tomar una tostada caliente junto a Benjen, pues Brandon había pasado la noche fuera, seguramente en la cama de alguna jovencita incauta, y Ned estaba en Nido de Águilas. “ _Ojalá envíe una carta pronto..._ ”

Llegó a Invernalia y la fortaleza la recibió a pleno rendimiento, no se veían más que mozos yendo de un lado para otro, más atareados de lo habitual. Lyanna se encogió de hombros y se apresuró para llegar al Gran Salón.

Cuando entró se encontró con sus padres y su hermano inmersos en una conversación de lo más intensa. -¿Se puede saber qué os tiene tan entretenidos?- Les preguntó mientras se sentaba y alcanzaba una manzana con la mano.

-Mañana mismo partiremos hacia el Sur, hija.- Su madre le retiró un mechón de la cara con una sonrisa.

-Lord Whent ha organizado un torneo en Harrenhal y ha invitado a todos los señores de Poniente. Es indispensable que acudamos.- Su padre sonaba solemne, pero sus palabras escondían algo más, o al menos eso pensó Lyanna.

-¿Ned estará allí?- La sola idea de abrazar a su hermano hizo que Lyanna sonriera como la niña que aún había en su interior y que se mezclaba con la mujer que comenzaba a ser.

-Sí, y también Robert Baratheon, así podréis veros antes de casaros.- La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Lyanna, pero logró contenerse para no decir nada. No quería casarse con Robert y convertirse en una dama encargada de la decoración de un castillo y de dar hijos a un señor que no sabía guardarse el paquete ni estando prometido.

-Cuando termines de desayunar ve a preparar tu equipaje, después te ayudaré con los detalles.- Lady Lyarra la besó en la frente y se retiró para seguir organizando la intendencia del viaje. Al poco rato Lord Rickard hizo lo mismo y dejó a sus dos hijos menores solos.

-¿Crees que padre me dejará ser escudero de algún caballero?- Los ojos de Benjen brillaban de ilusión.-

-Seguro que sí.- Lyanna le guiñó un ojo y una idea fugaz cruzó su mente. -Luego te veo, Benjen. Tengo algo importante que hacer.-

Y se fue corriendo a la armería.


	2. De camino al torneo

 

 

**\------Rhaegar------**

 

**280 AC**  

**En algún punto del Camino Real.**

 

Sin que el invierno se diera por finalizado desde la Ciudadela, el clima comenzaba a ser más cálido según iba agotándose el año. 

Sobre una roca podría verse lo que parecía un conjunto de pergaminos sujetos por un tintero para que el viento no se los llevara, los cuales estaban acompañados por una pluma blanca hecha con el plumaje del ala izquierda de un cisne.  Estos pergaminos sobre la roca estaban cubiertos en su totalidad por letras que habían sido escritas directamente desde el alma y el dolor.  El poeta que firmaba tales versos se encontraba a pocos metros de allí en un claro del bosque donde cualquier sonido sería ahogado por la inmensa arboleda, la tierra arrancada del suelo por el galope de los caballos y el crujir de madera contra madera se perdía con la fuerza del viento.

Donde antes podías ver una pluma en su mano, ahora verías una lanza de madera. Y donde antes encontrabas un pergamino ahora podías encontrar el escudo de un dragón.

Una figura de una caballero de madera sujetaba un escudo en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha colgaba lo que parecía ser un saco de arena. Esta figura podia girar sobre su eje, por lo que el hombre que golpease el escudo sería recibido con un golpe seco si no era lo bastante rápido. Y un caballero a lomos de un dragón, no había sido todavía golpeado por la arena ni derribado de su montura. 

-Nunca creí posible que se le diera mejor el combate que las letras de sus poemas- Una mirada de orgullo observaba la escena en la lejanía con total admiración.Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer. Junto a Ser Gerold Hightower, eran las dos personas mas cercanas al prínicipr dragón esos días, y estaban contemplando los progresos de Rhaegar en la justa.

 -¿Seguro que es buena idea que se exponga tanto? -añadía un preocupado Ser Gerold. Ser Arthur no respondió. Tan solo la sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro al ver el porte de Rhaegar aquella mañana, era suficiente respuesta para saber lo que pasaba por su mente. El Torneo de Harrenhal estaba muy cerca y serían dos semanas de Torneo donde no todas las miradas estarían puestas en Lord Walter Whent.

 El duro entranamiento de Rhaegar había llegado a su fin. Habían sido varias semanas, incluso previas al anuncio del Torneo, donde había perfeccionado sus dotes con la espada y la lanza. Pero no solo el combate ocupaba su mente. Mientras recogían sus pertenencias poniendo rumbo a Harrenhal, Rhaegar no podía dejar de observar uno de sus pergaminos donde aparecían los nombres y los blasones de aquellos que habían confirmado su asistencia. Las grandes Casas del Norte iban a asitir todas, y pocos como él sabían de la importancia de ganar el favor de estos hombres. Le asombró cuando le informaron que su padre el rey Aerys asistiría, seguramente aconsejado por la Araña.

 

Todo estaba listo. Acompañado siempre por su familia y un gran séquito donde se encontraban dos miembros de la Guardia Real, a mitad de camino se unieron a su viaje dos nombres de vital importacia para las semanas que estaban por llegar. Antes de entrar en Las Tierras de los Rios, se unieron a ellos Jon Connington y Ser Oswell Whent. De este último dicen los rumores, que visitó a su hermano pequeño poco antes del anuncio del Torneo. Faltaban tres dias para dar comienzo al esperado Torneo de Harrenhal.

 

 

 

 

**\------Lyanna------**

**280 AC**

  **Cerca de la Posada de la Encrucijada.**

Desplazarse desde Invernalia hacia el Sur siempre resultaba costoso y pesado, pero en aquella ocasión Lyanna notaba que los ánimos eran distintos, que toda su familia estaba ilusionada por lo que pudiera ocurrir en aquel castillo derretido. La joven Stark seguía sospechando que no todo ese entusiasmo se debía al torneo y que había algo más, pero nadie le decía nada,

Había aprovechado cada rato a solas para practicar con la espada y con la lanza, con la esperanza de que su padre la dejase justar en algún momento, pero todas las veces en las que le había preguntado su respuesta había sido negativa. Lo único que le habían permitido elegir eran los vestidos que debía ponerse durante su tiempo en el Sur.

Se escuchó un cuerno. No era de guerra, tenía un sonido bastante más alegre y eso tranquilizó a Lyanna por un momento, que se apresuró para esconder su material de entrenamiento y acudir al lugar del que procedía el sonido.

Llegó corriendo para encontrarse con una luna y un halcón blancos sobre un fondo azul, seguidos de un lobo gris sobre fondo negro y un venado negro sobre fondo amarillo. El corazón de Lyanna dio un vuelco cuando vio a su hermano desmontar del caballo y se arrojó sobre él, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-¡Ned!, ¡Ned! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Participarás en las justas? ¿Volverás a Invernalia con nosotros tras el Torneo?- Tenía tantas cosas que contarle, que preguntarle…

Brandon llegó tras ella y consiguió separarla de Eddard tras bastante esfuerzo. –Déjalo respirar, pequeña… Y vete a saludar a tu prometido antes de que explote.- Soltó una carcajada y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia Robert, que la esperaba junto a su caballo mientras sostenía su casco con cornamenta. Lyanna se acercó e hizo una inclinación de cabeza. –Lord Robert…- Su tono fue frío y distante, nada que ver con el entusiasmo que había mostrado por su hermano. –Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje hasta aquí. Si me permitís, ahora debo retirarme para prepararme para el almuerzo.- Hizo otra inclinación y se fue, sin darle opción a responder.

Mientras volvía al pabellón en el que comían suspiró, tenía que encontrar la forma de evitar a Robert todo lo que pudiera. Aún tenía la esperanza de que su padre anulase aquel compromiso y la permitiera elegir su destino, pero sabía que aquella idea era una fantasía…

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. 
> 
> Feel free to comment.


End file.
